


A Letter to a Certain Snake

by GeminiGabRiElleSG



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiGabRiElleSG/pseuds/GeminiGabRiElleSG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot writes a letter to Snake about his feelings. I feel that the title says a lot. I'm not good at short explanations of stories. My first fanfiction. I don't think it is as good as it could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter to a Certain Snake

Snake, or should I say “John”?

I’m not going to be sending this to you, regardless.

I never got why I cared. You still remember the mission, right? My life had been pretty strange before, but that mission? It changed everything.

I hated you at first. I really did, but I still wanted to impress you. To make me feel better? To make me feel superior? I guess so. I’ve always had an ego. You should know that, with everything we've been through.

You embarrassed me in front of my unit. I still hated you, but that’s when I felt like I needed to surprise you and show you I’m capable. I kept saying that I wanted to kill you. I kept the bullet from the day we first met. I wanted to kill you with it, but I never would have been able to. Or maybe I would have.

You won every time I tried to get to you. You’d find an escape. “An ocelot never lets it’s prey escape”? That didn't work out for me.

Then you got tortured. It made me see a lot of things. The power torture had in getting what I wanted. You made me see that. Do you get that? I saw you at your most vulnerable, I saw you cry out in pain and wet yourself and that vulnerability? The memory of the man I wanted to impress so badly in such a weak state? It didn’t make me see you as less. It was quite the opposite.

That day when you fought Volgin, one on one. I didn’t want to follow him anymore. I wanted you to win, obviously. I’m glad you did. Even if you didn't, I would have killed him for you, anyways.

But that one on one fight we had on the plane? That was fun. That finally made me feel somewhat like an equal to you, at least on some level.

Things changed throughout the years. You would know about that. You’re clone, Solid Snake, he looked so much like you. But he wasn’t you. The world may have many Snakes, but there’s only one Big Boss.

Well, whatever. If you had read this, you’d get the point.

No matter where people may think my loyalties lie, they will always be with you.

You’re pretty good.

– Ocelot


End file.
